Burn
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: Once titled Fire "L! It's Wammy's House! Someone has set it on fire, and many children are still trapped in the building!"   Wammy's House is set on fire and multiple major crimnals are on the lose. L's day couldn't possibly get worse, right? Wrong!


_**A/N:** okays! this came to me in a dream (longest dream i've ever had) well... most of it did but i added characters here and there (my OCs that is) hope ya like it! _

DISCLAIMER: me no own it! (sadly) if i did: the Wammy boys would still be alive (T-T)

with that said...** ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Never too Late.

The news travelled quickly through Headquarters. It was two thirty in the morning and L was quietly observing his two suspects that were in captivity.

"Light, have you finally fallen asleep?" L asked the boy amused.

"Huh? No… just thinking I guess." He answered.

"Mm. I se-" L was cut off by Watari bursting through the doors out of breath as if he ran the whole way down to the room. "Yes, Watari?"

"L! It's Wammy's!" Watari said urgently.

The raven haired man's eyes widened a fraction. "What happened?"

"Someone has set it to fire! They said most of the children have made it out but there are still a few that are trapped!" he explained.

L's fork that had been in his mouth clattered to the ground. He stood frozen with shock and horror written all over his face. "_What?_ Do they know who did this? One of the children? _Mello? Abigail?_"

"They don't know who. Mello said he was in his room studying and they sent me a video feed to prove his innocence. Abigail says her lighter was out of fluid and her friends were in juvie." He made his way over to the computer and pulled up the file. "We have to go down there!"

"Yes… Watari… how large was the fire?" L asked not looking up. "If it was big enough… do you think it would be on the news?"

"Let me check." He pulled up the internet and typed something in. he pulled up a video and played it on the monitor.

"**This is yet another fire in the streets of Winchester, England! This is Amy Carter and behind me is by far the biggest fire of all!" **the woman o the screen said gesturing to the orphanage behind her.

"oh my god!" L's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the sight of his home being set to fire.

"**This just in: there are still children inside the building! We can't find them at all!" **she walked over to a group of teachers who were staring at the building shocked. **"Do you know how many children are still not out to safety?"**

Roger walked up to the woman and nodded. **"Yes. There are still five in the building. One of those five was actually the first out but he went back to save his friends."**

The woman let out an overdramatic gasp. **"But-but I thought- I thought that these… geniuses would know **_**not**_**to go back into a fire! It's too dangerous!"**

A young red-head stumbled over coughing up ash. He tried his best to clear his throat. **"I-I couldn't find…"** he went into a coughing fit and spit out more ash. **"eit-her of th-em… I swe-ar I saw som-someone but someth-ing fell and they were… are still tr-apped!"** his voice was hoarse and he choked on his own words. Tears started to fill his goggles. He pulled them down to his neck. **"The-y are still in the-re! I do-don't know who I s-saw but f-fo-ur are st-ill in there. W-e have to find th-em! I-I'm not los-in-g my b-e-st fri-ends!"** he let out a strangled sob.

"**I'm sorry! But that's all the time we have left!" Amy said. And with that, the news ended.**

"We have to go now!" L shouted. He grabbed his only pair of shoes and slipped them on. "Watari! Come on! Are you just going to watch _your_ orphanage, _your_ family, _your_ love burn to ashes?"

Watari slowly turned his head towards him and nodded. "Let's go. Here," He handed the raven haired man a trench coat.

L slipped on the coat and popped the collar up. "we must be on our way. Matsuda! Aizawa! Don't let either of my suspects know I'm even out of the country. I don't want any more of this leaked. For now, _you _will take over the Kira case."

Watari pulled on his coat and followed L out the door. Both men climbed into a car and they pulled out and away from their headquarters. Watari drove quickly to the airport where they climbed aboard a private jet.

L pulled out his laptop and microphone and contacted Roger. "Roger. What's going on now? Have they found the missing children?"

"Er... no. we are trying to find them! I just hope it's not too late." He answered.

"Who are missing?"

Roger sighed. "Siren… Comet… Mello and… Near… Matt was the one who went back… he swear-"

"I swear I saw Siren! Swear! But then something fell on top of her… like a beam or something… I don't know but it didn't sound good… I do know that when the fire started Mello and Near were right behind me. But I made it out then something collapsed and they got trapped. It was like a huge wall." Matt said. His face was covered in soot.

"I'm on my way." L said. "Does _anyone_ even suspect someone for this? Do you have a description or any hard evidence that hasn't been destroyed?"

"yes! There are three matches and an empty bottle that looks like it had kerosene in it… smells that way anyways." Matt shrugged. "hey! Firefighters!" and with that he ran off to talk to them.

"Right… please tell me the police will not be involved? They barely have files! Just aliases and what little history we have on them." L paused. "Wait… did you write down each child's actual name too?"

"Yes and yes." Roger sighed. "Ambulances are here now… if they barely- now they _don't_ have a file because they were destroyed. The children have no files and they have no back history unless they remember. I doubt half of them do because they were so young when Watari found them."

"_Perfect._" L muttered sarcastically. "so now the children don't have histories or identities wonderful."

"L come on." Watari said standing up.

"I have to go; Watari and I are getting off the plane and are driving over there. We'll be there shortly." L closed his laptop and stepped off the plane with Watari on his heels.

Both men climbed into the black car and made their way to the orphanage. Once there, L leapt from the car and hurried over to a small group of teachers.

"When did this happen? What were you doing at the time?" L asked them.

"We were sitting together waiting for Rodger in the conference room. We were supposed to be planning what we were going to teach the students next week. Then we smelled smoke and stepped out and the classroom next to us was up in flames! We pulled the alarm and exited the building. Most of the kids made it out fairly quickly but there were a few stragglers. We were about to take roll when Matt started to scream that Mello and Near weren't with him." The man in the middle of the group, Mr. Thomas, explained.

"COMET!" someone screamed.

Everyone looked up to see that a fireman did, in fact, have an unconscious Comet in his hands. He carried the girl over to the ambulance where they hooked her up to an oxygen mask much like the one Matt was breathing into at the moment.

"Matt," L shuffled over to the boy.

Matt jumped up and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, willing himself not to cry. He coughed a few more times and spit more ash out o his mouth.

L wrapped his thin arms around the boy and sighed. "We _will_ find them. They _will_ survive; I _will_ make sure of that." He propped his cheek on top of Matt's head. "I will not let them die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of my top three successors died before me."

Matt pulled back as tears slipped down his cheeks. He smiled. "Thank you L."

L smiled back and nodded. "D-"

**CRK… CRK… CRRRRRRRRK… CRASH!**

"Oh… my god." L said in his monotone voice. His eyes widened and he ran towards the building. The roof had just caved in. He flung his shirt sleeve over his mouth and nose and climbed over the debris.

"Mello! Near! Siren!" he yelled maneuvering over bits and pieces of fallen ceiling and walls and burning furniture. "SIREN?" he yelled as he climbed on a piece of wood that hadn't burst into flames yet. He saw a blob of black and purple and green and ran over to the barely conscious girl. "siren." He breathed. He hoisted the girl up and carried her back bridal style. "Watari!"

The man took the girl out of L's arms and carried her over to the group of Paramedics who were waiting.

L turned back to the building choosing a different place to enter from. "MELLO? NEAR?" L screamed. He coughed and used his collar to filter the little oxygen he breathed in. He found a small area that was all smoke and no fire. This spot sent him into a fit of coughing but he kept moving. He found a corner and heard someone coughing. It was weak and soft but he followed the sound anyways. "MELLO? NEAR!"

"L…! Help…!" it was barely above a whisper but L was close enough to hear it.

L looked around frantically for the small boy. The voice was too weak for him to be able to tell which boy it was.

"Show me where you are. Can you call my name again?" I yelled out. I looked around again but I couldn't see anything.

"L…! Help me…! Ple-ase!" The boy called out again. "He-lp!" he choked multiple times on his words.

L still didn't see him until he noticed movement in the corner of the room. He walked over to the small boy's body. "Mello!" he picked the blond up carefully.

Mello wrapped his arms around L's neck and rested his cheek on the man's shoulder. "Where's Ne-ar? He was foll-ow-ing m-me and Ma-att but th-en a-a raf-ter fe-ell and Ma-att got out but we didn't and th-en I lo-st Ne-ar."

"NEAR?"

"NE-AR!" That sent the blond into a coughing fit. "Wa-it! Over there! H-e's caught un-der th-at beam!" he choked out pointing to a grayish white blob on the floor.

"I'm going to need help." L muttered wrapping his arm around the blond boy in his arms. He ran through what was left of his childhood home and back outside.

"I wa-nt to see Ma-att." Mello's voice was hoarse. He spit out ash and coughed trying to clear the smoke from his lungs.

"Watari! We found Near! He's under a burning rafter and I have no idea if he's conscious or not. There's a 78.9% chance that he isn't." L called coughing up smoke.

He sat Mello down next to Matt. He lay next on the floor of the ambulance with his legs hanging out the back of the truck.

"Hi Ma-attie." Mello croaked lying down on the floor of the truck next to his friend still coughing.

"He inhaled a _lot _of smoke. Someone get this child an oxygen mask!" One of the paramedics ordered.

"There's still one left! I need three people for backup _now!" _L commanded.

Two firemen and a Paramedic followed him. "This way please." He mumbled covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve.

The four of them walked through the house back to the playroom where two melted robots lie on the floor. They walked over to a corner where a tower of dice had been stacked neatly were now slightly melted and sported a bright blue flame at the top of it. Next to the tower was the boy under a rafter that also had a bright flame on it.

"Near!" L said gesturing for the others to follow him.

Near groaned and coughed once or twice. He struggled to move out from under the beam but was too weak to free himself.

L crouched down next to his successor and gently touched his shoulder. The touch made Near scream out in pain making the raven haired man cringe.

"Near… you need to stay awake, alright? We're going to get you out of here but stay awake. You have many major injuries including a possible concussion. Do you understand?" L asked.

"Under- stood." He managed to choke out.

After removing the fallen beam, the paramedic took Near in his arms which made the boy scream in protest.

"L!" he screamed reaching out towards his mentor.

"Give him to me." L demanded holding his arms out. When no one moved he growled impatiently "_Now._"

The man dropped the boy in L's arms.

Near groaned and buried his face in L's neck. The detective wrapped his arms around his successor's waist enough that he wouldn't slip from his grip but not too tight (**A/N: **_does that make since?_). "Remember, my son, you _must_ stay awake. I know it's difficult. Did you wander off when you and Mello were trapped?" L asked as he made his way back out of the building.

Near nodded. "Yes. I-I was tried to find ano-ther way to ex-it and Mel-lo sa-id he was ti-red when he fe-ell in the cor-ner and I-I tri-ed not to go too far then… the raf-ter fe-ell and ever-ything went gr-ey."

L nodded and ducked through the opening. Both started to choke on the fresh air.

The fire was almost out. Wammy's house looked awful. The roof had caved in and every window had exploded from the heat. Debris littered the ground everywhere and smoke rose to the sky with small mild red flames.

Near was carried to an ambulance where they slowly peeled away what was left of his shirt to see how bad he was injured. He definitely had a couple broken rips by the way he was breathing shallowly and his arms had multiple cuts and bruises.

L sunk to the ground in front of the truck and propped and elbow on one knee. After coughing up ash and smoke he tilted his head back to watch Near's face as they examined his torso. He kept a straight face but L knew how many emotions the boy was drowning in on the inside. L could read his successor like a book.

Near held his arms out to the sides so he wouldn't touch the burns that twisted their way around his petite waist in an intricate manner. He breathed shallowly so the broken ribs wouldn't puncture his lungs. He was obviously uncomfortable with everyone watching him, the pain, and being shirtless in front everyone. He blushed when he noticed _L_ was watching him.

L smiled up at the boy, a small apologetic smile.

The paramedics loaded Near onto a gurney. He bit his tongue trying not to scream out in agony. He sat up and glanced at L with tear filled eyes.

The detective climbed into the truck and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I _promise _I'll be there as soon as possible. I have to check up on the others and then I'll come and see you okay?" he murmured

He nodded and hugged back. "okay."

L gave him a soft smile and jumped down from the truck. He listened to the slam of the door and the sirens wail as her walked over to the truck Mello and Matt were sitting in. He jumped up and sat next to them.

Mello wrapped his arms around the raven-haired mans bony waist and closed his eyes. He stretched his legs out into Matt's lap making the red-head laugh and shake his head.

"Er… kid we're gonna need you to stand up." A medic told the blonde as he prodded his shoulder gently.

He growled and opened his eyes muttering something about how he had finally gotten comfortable. He stood for about three seconds before collapsing to his knees and muffling a string of curse words.

"Mels! You alright?" Matt asked concerned as he caught the blonde by his wrist.

He shook his head. "Do I _look_ alright?" he snapped. "My ankle hurts like crap! God!"

Matt's face twisted into a hurt expression. "sorry…"

"Mello… don't speak to Matt like that." L muttered. "Let me see your ankle." He stepped in front of the boy and waited for him to comply.

The blonde slowly extended his leg out to how the detective his ankle that was purple and starting to swell. He cringed at the sight and looked up at the detective.

"Ewe!" Matt mumbled.

Mello glared at him. "shut up."

"Sorry Mels."

"How did you manage to do this?" L asked being as delicate as possible.

Mello didn't mind though. L's freezing hands felt like ice on his throbbing ankle. He shrugged. "I tripped and was in too much pain to get up. I told Near I was tired so he decided to find another exit that was closer to us. He didn't want to go too far because he thought it would be easier to find both of us at the same time rather than one or the other if it came down to that. That's why you found both of us there instead of out here or spread out."

"I see. It's definitely broken. Do you want me to place it? It's just like if you dislodge a joint… almost." He looked up at the blonde who was absolutely horrified. "O-or they could… they have morphine."

"I'd rather them _because_ of that reason alone." Mello answered giving L a weird look.

"M'kay. I'll be there when I can. I have to talk to the others."

"Okay!" both boys said.

L walked off towards the rest of the children who were staring at the disintegrated house (obviously the fire was out). He sat down in the middle of the group with one knee up and the other under him. "Will everyone sit down where you can see me?"

Everyone sat down and watched him.

"Where do we stay now?" a girl named Melody asked breaking the silence.

"Roger and Watari will probably have a place for you to stay… that's a 95% chance. The other 5%... they don't have a place and everyone will be split into groups. Some will go with me, Some will go with Roger and others will go to another orphanage." He answered then muttered to himself, "Really small possibility thankfully." Which no one could hear, because they were talking.

"Will we ever come back here?" another girl Majyk asked.

"Of course! The place you will be staying at will only be temporary, six months minimum and one year maximum. Then you will return to Wammy's House. The building might be slightly different but not a major difference. Watari will make sure of it." L reassured.

"Is there still going to be abandoned rooms like yours or B's and A's room?" a boy named Click asked.

"That's up to you and the adults. There will definitely still be extra rooms but some people might not want the abandoned rooms. They might fix a couple up the same way just to remember them but they might not. Some might want to forget the first generation… some want to remember; some want to pretend it never happened; some fear what happened, and some want to learn from the first generation's mistakes…"

"Is Siren going to be okay?" Melody and comet asked simultaneously.

"She should be. There's a 99.99999% chance that she's perfectly fine. Only a couple broken bones and cuts and bruises."

"How did you find Near?" a boy named Axel asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't. Mello did. I merely showed everyone else where he was." L answered nibbling on his thumb.

Abigail ran up to him. "Heyy!" she said. Her blue streak in her platinum blonde hair fell in her face and she brushed it away impatiently. "Heard you saved the day, boo."

"Abbey." L greeted the seventeen year old. "You _look_ like you saved the day."

Her clothes were burnt and tattered and she had ash and soot on her cheeks. Her hair was matted and she smelled like smoke (who didn't?). She had fresh tears in her jeans and her converse had definitely seen better days.

"Did _you _set the building on fire? You and your friends seem to be natural arsonists."

She scoffed. "I would nev—okay so I set my _last _orphanage on fire! So? Not this one! I would use my lighter not matches and kerosene! That crap is expensive!" she pulled out her silver lighter with an 'S' engraved on it and clicked it a few times. "Besides, I'm out of lighter fluid!"

"Okay…" L said not believing a single word. Never trust Abigail when it comes to her friends and fire.

"Of course you don't believe me!" she deadpanned.

"No I don't. I've got to leave now."

"OOOH! Really? Can I come too?" she asked hopefully.

"No." L answered flatly.

"WHY NOT?" she whined.

"Do you remember last time you and _B_ followed? That's never going to happen again!"

"But-but! I'm sure he didn't mean to stab anyone with a pair of scissors or that the stab wound was fatal! I'm also sure that he didn't mean to steal that nurse's dress! And _I_ certainly didn't mean any of those jokes about Canada! Hell no! I have friends in Canada!"

"No."

"Fine! Be rude!" She yelled stomping off.

L stood up and dusted himself off. "Love you too Abbey." He said dryly.

"AWE! Really?" she ran over to him and hugged him tightly enough to close of his air supply. "Apology accepted!"

"Abigail! I can't breathe!" he said pulling her off of him after about five minutes. He walked away from them all. "Watari!"

Watari followed L and climbed into the black car.

"I promised I would visit the boys."

Watari nodded and pulled out of the long drive way. He quickly made his way toward the hospital. Once there, he dropped L off at the entrance and drove off to find a parking space.

L shuffled up to the front desk and thought for a little while before leaning on the desk and saying, "Mello, Matt, and Near's room numbers?"

"Last names?" she asked popping her bubble gum loudly.

"No last name." he muttered impatiently.

"We have a Mello in room 642D and like six different Matts. There is no Near… yet." She answered with a bored expression.

L copied her expression and muttered, "name them."

"Matt M.J. Matt Carter, Matt Allen, Matt Pierson, Matt Henderson, and Matt Anderson."

"Did the first one come in with a blonde yelling profanities and glaring at anything that moved?"

"Yeah! Colorful vocabulary that kid has! I mean from English to-"

"What room is Matt in?"

"642D."

"Did another boy come in about eight, dark blue black eyes, white hair? Broken ribs, second degree burns, around his waist, possible concussion?"

"Yeah! Our John Doe!"

"That's Near." He said slowly.

"Okay! He's in Critical Condition so no one can visit him yet but you can go see the other to if you want."

L nodded and walked off. "642D." he muttered to himself as he walked up to the elevator. He got off on the fourth floor and walked up to room 642. He knocked once and opened the door. "Matt… Mello…"

"L!" Mello greeted grinning.

Matt smiled and waved.

L sighed. "Mello what have I told you about your language?" L scolded as he sat down on Matt's bed.

The redhead laughed. "From English, to Russian, to German with a Russian accent."

"Talented." L dead panned.

"Has Roger or Watari figured out where we are going to stay until Wammy's House is rebuilt?" Mello asked.

"Actually… I was thinking that my top three successors could came back with me to Tokyo. Once you are discharged that is." L said deep in thought. He nibbled on his thumb and glanced between the two. "Is that all right with you?"

"Yes!" Mello yelled grinning.

"Alright. Is it alright with Matt?" he asked turning to the redhead.

He nodded. "Yeah!"

"Wonderful!"

A nurse came in and nervously looked at L, "Er… I-I was t-told to tell you that you can see N-Near… now. He's i-in the next room." She soon left afterwards.

L nodded. "Alright. When you get discharged Watari will pick you up. I have to go and see Near now."

"Okay… Bye!" Mello said waving

"Bye." Matt repeated.

"Goodbye Matt, Mello." L said walking out the door.

"Good God! Mattie my foot itches and I can't scratch it because of this cast! Stupid cast!" Mello yelled.

Matt laughed. "Sorry Mels."

L shut the door behind him and knocked once before entering the door next to theirs. "Hello Near."

The boys eyes flickered up. A small smile spread across his face. It didn't reach his eyes though and was gone as soon as it appeared. "I thought you weren't coming." He deadpanned.

L slowly climbed on the end of the bed bringing both knees up to his chest. "I made a promise. I pan on keeping it." He answered as he watched the multiple emotions wash over the boys face.

Near struggled to sit up. As he struggled the detective grabbed his wrist not hooked to IVs anf helped him. Then he stacked pillows behind hm to prop the boy up.

"There."

"I don't like it here." Near deadpanned.

"And why is that? I understand that most people don't like hospitals but what are _your_ reasons?"

'I feel helpless instead of independent. I don't like how every nurse that walks by comes in to 'check to see how I'm doing' as they say. I miss the quietness of my room and the loudness of the play room instead of the dull drone of this hospital. I can't even stand how I can barely hear Mello instead of him yelling in my ear so he can try and mess up the towers I construct! I have nothing to occupy myself with."

"If you want, I can get Watari to bring you a couple of puzzles." L offered.

"Yes please."

He nodded said he'd be right back before walking down the hall and pulling out his cell-phone. He dialed Watari's number.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

L slid down to a crouching position against the wall a little ways away from the boys' rooms. "I have a favor."

"Alright"

"Can you get Near a few puzzles and/ or toy robots, Mello a couple of chocolate bars and Matt's lost game? I'm 84% sure that I saw it in the backseat this morning."

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

"Good. Do you want me to come get them later or do you want to bring them?"

"I'll bring them."

"Alright. Goodbye Watari." L jumped up startling a nurse walking past him. He shut his phone and walked back to Near's room. "I have an offer that Mello and Matt have both already agreed to."

"What is the offer?" Near asked, reaching his hand that wasn't attached to IVs up to twirl a lock of his hair. He watched L with sharp observing eyes.

"Instead of going back with everyone else to the temporary home while Wammy's House is being rebuilt, would you like to come with me to Tokyo?"

The albino's eyes widened. "I would love to."

"Good." L said smiling.

There was a knock on the door followed by, "Ryuzaki ca you open the door?"

"Yes Watari." L called as he opened the door.

Watari smiled in thanks and pulled out three puzzles along with five robots.

Near's eyes lit up. "Thank you." He said quietly a faint smile played at his lips.

L nodded. "I'll let you rest now."

The albino nodded not looking up from the puzzle he was busy completing. The click sound of the puzzle pieces fitting together calmed his frayed nerves and he could think straight again.

Both men walked into Mello and Matt's room.

Both boys were throwing paper balls at the TV screen that was playing some random cartoon and laughing at one another when they missed the character's heads. They both jumped when L closed the door behind him.

"Hi." Mello said studying both men.

Watari pulled out a handful of Belgian chocolate bars making the blonde freeze. He set them down on the table next to Mello and he immediately snatched a hand out for the fist one.

He tore into it greedily. "Thanksh!" he slurred around the chocolate. "God! Do you know how hard it is to find _Belgian _chocolate? It's been _agesh_ shince I had it last… shix yearsh to be exact."

"Mellsh! Pleashe shwallow that chocolate because we don't want to shee chewed Belgian chocolate!" Matt yelled back copying his friends slur.

"Sorryy!" he snapped.

Next the man pulled out a silver gameboy and handed it to Matt.

The redheaded checked to see what game he was about to play and grinned. "Ha! Yes! Fallout 3! I was wondering where my game went!"

"Alright remember what I told you." L said.

Both nodded.

"Behave." He muttered giving Mello a stern look who gave the detective his best innocent smile he could manage. L had his hand on the dook handle when his phone vibrated. He sighed and fished it out of his front pocket. He held it to his ear with his thumb and first finger. "Yes?"

"R-Ryuzaki! Turn on the news! This is bad!" Matsuda yelled. He sounded panicked.

"Watari turn on the news. Honestly what could possibly be so importa—"

On the screen was a Maximum Security Jail with its sirens wailing. People ran around frantically searching for something… or someone.

"What the hell…? L asked himself as he closed his phone. His full attention was on the television now.

"**Where is he?"** Everyone yelled. They were all carrying around guns to protect themselves. **"He's escaped! Beyond Birthday has escaped!"**

L's mouth went dry. His heart stopped beating. The world froze in its tracks. "Oh god…" he muttered. His eyes never left the tv.

The footage switched to a white screen with a red gothic B. The voice had been scrambled so it sounded ten times worse when he laughed. **"I'm baaack!"**

"Holy crap!" Matt yelled.

"**Now… I'm back for revenge. Back for **_**you**_**, L. I **_**will**_** find you and I **_**will**_** get my revenge on you. The pressure you put on **_**me**_**, on **_**C**_**, on **_**A**_**? You drove him to suicide! You drove me insane! And C? He was murdered! That's right! Your precious Kira killed him! For some petty crime like shoplifting or something stupid! I'm going to take out all of this on you."** He laughed.** "I know where you are, too. You're in England because of the fire Abigail set. She's an excellent liar ya know. Since you are in England I'll tell you this: you have one week to go back to Tokyo. If you don't I'll find and kill you sloooowwwlyyyy. One more thing before I go:"** he switched it back to the Maximum Security Jail just in time to see it explode. He laughed. **"I'll be waiting Lawlie pop"** then the screen went fuzzy.

* * *

A/N: soo... whatcha think? i for one thought this was genius but that's my opinion (i usually hate alllllll of my work) oh! and just so you guyses know: where there are split words (Ne-ar, Ma-att, Mel-lo) the breaks are where they are coughing unless its a reapeat of a letter at the beginning of the word (t-thought, I-I) thats a stutter... they inhaled smoke you can't expect them to talk perfectly normal now can you?

Anyways... ACP6 says review or Abigail abd B will find youuuu... dun dun duuuunnn...

Oh! just one more thing before i go... THIS IS NOT THE END! IF YOU LIKED THIS AND WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THE SERIES (if so it will be... 4 or five **oneshots **not multiple chapters but multiple oneshots) PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW!

~JoKeS and RiDdLeS~

-ACP6


End file.
